


Elevator encounters - 1

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Steve Rogers Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Biker Steve Rogers, CEO Steve Rogers, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: CEO!Steve, who’s also a biker in his free time, getting confessed to by one of his interns.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Steve Rogers Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483817
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Elevator encounters - 1

**Author's Note:**

> {{ Reposted from my Tumblr blog }}

It’s only 9 am and you have already had enough of your job for the day. You are about to embark on your tenth elevator trip of the day and only because the stupid copy machine decided to die on your floor. Your coffee is probably cold on your desk by now and you’ve only had one sip of it all morning.

The elevator finally arrives to the ground floor and you immediately take a spot in the far corner, leaning your body against the cool wall for a bit of rest. You let your eyes slide closed for a moment as the metal doors slowly inch to a close. A sudden beeping indicating the doors are opening again almost makes you groan but you quickly forget your irritation when a tall man dressed in all black leather clothes steps inside the tiny elevator, a shiny black helmet in his hand. Not the type of attire you’d typically see in an office building.

He gives you a friendly nod and a smile and only then do you realise it’s your boss and the CEO of the company - Steve Rogers. You eyes are about to pop out of your head when you realise that. In the four months that you’ve been working as an intern there, you have only ever seen him in his perfectly tailored suits and perfectly fitting button downs, with his perfectly trimmed beard and perfectly styled hair.

So maybe you have a crush on him, but, really, so does everyone else in the building. The man is just gorgeous. 

You’re glad when he turns his back to you and leans against the opposite wall because one, he can’t see you staring at him like you’ve just witnessed a miracle happening and two, you get a perfect view of his behind in those tight leather pants. He presses the button for his floor, which is right above yours, then runs his hand through his disheveled hair, putting it back in its proper place. You wish he hasn’t done that. You also wish you had brought some extra panties with you, because you could definitely use a change after this encounter.

“Love you.” He murmurs suddenly. You mind goes completely blank and you stare at his back.

“I- I love you too.” You squeak out before you can control yourself. The man whips back and stares at you, perfect eyebrows high above his eyes.

“Alright, bye.” Mr Rogers almost whispers as he lifts a hand to his ear, switching off the wireless earpiece you didn’t notice before. You actually feel your sould leave your body at that moment.

Your boss leans his back against the elevator door, completely relaxed, a smirk slowly spreading on his face. You, in turn, can’t feel your face anymore.

“I- I, uh…” You fumble for words in attempt to save the situation and maybe not get fired on the spot, when with a characteristic ding, the elevator arrives at your floor.

You bolt out of there as soon as the doors are open wide enough for you to fit through, head low and papers clutched to your chest for dear life. You never get to see the fond smile of Steve’s face or the amused shake of his head.


End file.
